The present invention relates to a compact disk packing machine that automatically puts a compact disk and a sheet of commercial in a box.
Compact disks are used in a variety of fields such as video games, software, and audio and video films. All of these are stored in a compact disk and sold by receiving the compact disk in a box. A commercial sheet is put in the box so that the customers know the detail information in the compact disk to be bought. There are involved many processes to pack the compact disk and the commercial sheet in the box which generally includes a base and a cover.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a buckle device for luggage and comprising.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a machine that is able to open the box, put the compact disk and the commercial sheet in the box and close the box by several continuous processes.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.